Murderer
by FemaleKyuubi666
Summary: Sasuke is cheating on Naruto, but is it deeper than that? Rated t for comment of suicide and implied yaoi. sasunaru Recently changed to a collection, only summary for first story. sorry. read inside for more!
1. Murderer

Hey, Im back! This story is telling how Sasuke feels cheating on Naruto. Hope u like!

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or unfaithful by rhianna

_Story of my life,_

_searching for the right, but it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul,_

_cause wrong really loves my company_

Sasuke's POV

I sat up in the bed. Look over at the clock, sighing. I was late. How was I supposed to explain myself this time?

_he's more than a man, and this is more than love,_

_the reason the sky is blue_

_The clouds are rolling in, because I'm gone again_

_and to him I can't be true_

I'd been cheating on Naruto for three months now, and the guilt still ate me up inside. I didn't like, it was never as good as Naruto, and that should've been a clue I guess.

_and I know that he knows I'm unfaithful _

_and it kills him inside_

_to know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

I knew that Naruto knew. Could see it in his eyes whenever I went out. Why did I have to do this to him? Every Wednesday this would happen. I claimed it was just something I always did, catching up with old friends, but I knew he knew I was lying through my teeth.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

It crushed me to see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes. The way he would turn too fast as I left so I wouldn't see his tears. Why? Why did I have to hurt him like this? I'm a monster.

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

I don't want it to end like this. Naruto, I'm so sorry. I bury my head in my head. I manage to hold back the sobs waiting to burst forth onto the surface. I feel an arm wrap around my waist. I almost slap it away. Its not _his_ arm. Therefore it is unwelcome. But I can't do that. I chose this way. I chose to be…

_A murderer._

I'm driving home. Knowing that he'll be asleep. Knowing that he won't confront me, because he'd have to deal with the pain. I clench my fists around the steering wheel. Why was I such a jack ass? Hmm? I arrive home. Go to sleep without commotion. A week passes and its Wednesday again.

_I feel it in the air,_

_as I'm doing my hair_

_preparing for another day_

_A kiss upon my cheek_

_He's here reluctantly_

_as if I'm gonna be out late_

I try to smirk, as if its nothing, but I can't quite make my mouth perform the task.

_I say I won't be long _

_just hanging with the girls_

_a lie I didn't have to tell_

_because we both know _

_where I'm about to go_

_and we know it very well_

I walk out the door to my car and drive to see Sai once more. In the pit of my stomach, my insides churn at my unfaithfulness.

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_and it kills him inside_

_to know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dyin…_

Why? Why why why why why why why?

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer._

I am slowly falling into a depression from constantly hurting the one I love. He's starting to get concerned. He can still be concerned for me? I love the dumb blonde soo much.

_Our love,_

_his trust,_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head,_

_get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this _

_Anymore(anymore)_

Ugh, I disgust myself. I have contemplated suicide, but that would only hurt him, rather than help him.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be…_

_A murderer_.

That's all I am. That's what Sai has made me. But I have too. Sai won't hurt Naruto as long as I sleep with him at least once a week. I guess that's what you get for dating a psychopathic gangleader. I'm such an idiot. Maybe I could get Naruto to come with me into the witness protection program? But I'd have to be closer to him, maybe marriage? I could see that. Yes, that would be wonderful. But why would Naruto marry me now? I've proved to be incredibly unfaithful. Maybe if I explained, yes, that's what I'll do. I will no longer be a murderer.


	2. Whipped Cream

Hey everyone! It's me again! LOLZ! Sooooo, since I got a lot of story favs, and alerts, I think I'll make this a collection of song drabbles! YAY! So, I decided to do Whipped Cream by Ludo! I love this song hehehehehe. J

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Whipped Cream by Ludo, I only wish.

_I want it with whip cream on it_

_Baby give me give me give your love_

Naruto is such a tease. Wearing such sexy outfits. Damn, just thinking about it makes my pants tighten.

_Cause I'm hungry you can't keep it from me,_

_Lord knows you got more than enough_

I went in for a kiss only for him to wiggle out from between my arms. I growl lowly at him as he giggles

and runs away.

_Baby I, I'm fiending_

_I know you got reasons for keeping it to yourself_

I know what he wants, but I refused. I suppose this is my "punishment".

_But you got plenty honey, I don't think it's funny_

_Gotta give it give it give it or else_

He's playing a dangerous game, because there's no way an** Uchiha **is going to lose this battle of wills.

_I might just lose my mind_

God! I haven't had sex in a month! A whole fucking month! Why the hell won't he just give up already?

_I think I'm entitled to your body_

_Got a little problem with personal space _

I'm serious, this has to stop. I've been trying to corner him alone but he always evades me. Damn it all to hell.

_And I've been pounding the jaeger, my breath and behavior_

_Have been driving the patrons away_

I've been to the bar at _least_ 6 times this week. I'm going to need to go to Alcoholics Anonymous after this.

_I want it with whipped cream on it_

_Baby give me give me give me your love_

I swear to God if I don't have sex soon my cocks going to be permanently blue.

_Cause I need it, girl oh, you got to feed it,_

_You can't beat the heat that beats in my blood_

GOOOOODDDDDDD I feel like I'm going to explode into a thousand fucking flames! Why God why?

_Yeah you got sweet lovin' still hot from the oven_

_All the muffins that a man can desire_

I want hot steamy smex soooo badly. Times like these actually make me consider doing what he wants… NO! I am an Uchiha! I shall perservere! (Damn it pride! L)

_But im not g-g-g-gonna give up all the money_

'_til you admit you wanna sit by the fire_

Well Naruto, two can play at this game. Your going to beg me for sex soon enough. Hehehehe.

_I think I just lost my mind_

I am about to fucking burst! It's not working, I _need_ me some sex!

_I think I'm entitled to your body,_

_Got a little problem with personel space_

He started staying with Hinata because I tried jumping every chance I got, even in front of other people. I really don't give a damn any more.

_And I've been pounding the jaeger my breath and behavior _

_Have been driving the patrons away_

I visit the bar at any chance I get now; before, during, and after work. I must reek of booze by now.

_I want it with whipped cream on it_

_Baby give me give me give me your love_

I can't take this! My balls have become permanently blue damn it!

_I want it with whipped cream on it_

_Baby give me give me give me _

Why won't he just stop? Its been almost four months for God's sake!

_Give me give me give me your love!_

I have HAD it!

_(I really want it)_

_I think I'm entitled to your body,_

_Got a little problem with personel space_

I _**NEED ME SOME SEX!**_

_And I've been pounding the jaeger my breath and behavior_

_Have been driving the patrons away_

I am addicted to alcohol.

_Pounding the jaeger my breath and behavior _

_Have been driving the patrons away_

I give. Time to take Naruto to go pick out a stupid cat.

Lol wasn't it funny? Hehehehe I out do my self. Tell me what you think and if I should continue.

If I don't get at least three more reviews I'm leaving it as it is.

I'm warning you!

Lol flames are welcome and cookies to all those who favorite, alert, or any of the options available!


End file.
